


The amazing Spider Stiles and the adventures of Wolverine sex

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bossy Stiles, Derek Hale as Wolverine, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Power Bottom Stiles, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex on a web woop, Stiles as Spiderman, Super Heros, Unsafe Sex, Webs for bondage, cheeky stiles, kind of hate sex but not, sex in their suits, slight blood play, spt for lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my baby Dominique who wanted Spiderman Stiles and Derek fucking hardcore uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	The amazing Spider Stiles and the adventures of Wolverine sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrGrimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGrimReaper/gifts).



> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

It was only meant to be a way to get the assholes attention really. 

He never expected to end up like this - Okay well fuck, he wasn't complaining at all - but really, he only wanted to talk that's it!

Fucking wolverine had showed up during his fight  _again_ and proceeded to take all the credit  _again._

So naturally he'd gone after him aso-fucking-lutely pissed only to watch as Derek,  _Derek fucking Hale,_ peeling of his mask and ran a hand through his hair. 

Oh. Oh he was so so gonna have some fun. 

He'd climbed his way up the wall, racing along so that he was just ahead of his friend before dropping down on a web, upside down, face inches from Derek's. 

He smirked when he slapped back on his mark and, for good measure, pretended not to notice. 

"You keep taking my kills you dick."

"And you're a child, get out of the game."

And they'd faught, well. Derek took one well aimed swipe at him before he flicked his wrist and watched, pleased as his webs entangled his hands, chuckling when his back hit a wall, stuck there. Dropping closer to prove his point. 

"Now then! That's no way to treat someone trying to say thank you!"

And Derek had snarled, whining in confusion when Stiles hummed happily tugging down Derek's zipper, pushing his mask down a little as the wolves hot cock slipped free, taking it into his mouth and sucking at it, groaning when it hardened in his mouth and Derek outright  _growled._

Okay maybe, he'd  kind of meant for it to end this way but really the guy was fucking hot and Stiles had been itching to get his hands on his from day one.

Beside Derek didn't stop him, actually he let out a sound like a strangled moan and bucked his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper into Stiles's throat, he swallowed. Bobbing and kissing and licking and sucking around Derek, his web trebling and he shivered feeling him come apart under his tongue, hot salty precum coating his lips as he pulled away, pulling himself up to grin at him in amusement, lips still wet and shining. 

"Stiles?"

And he'd made a sound of surprise, reaching up to tug his ask of, eyebrows raising when Derek's cheeks flushed red.

"Wow, my lips are the things that make you notice, good one."

He he'd yelped when Derek snarled, tearing his way free, metal claws biting at Stiles's sides as Derek dragged him down, flipping him so that he was pressed all snug and flush to his chest, the wolves one vibrating with his growl. 

"Fucking suck me off in an alley way like a slut."

Okay so he probably could have protested but really, why? When he could spring forward, crushing his mouth the Derek's, hot and desperate and wild, tongues tangling and teeth clashing as he sucked at Derek's lips, fucking the taste of himself into Derek's mouth.

And God Derek just ripped at his suit, claws catching on his skin causing him to arch up and cry out in surprise, shivering when Derek's tongue trailed up his neck, sucking bruising, rough marks into his flesh. 

And fuck, God the way Derek had just fallen back, trusting him to fling out a web in time to catch them, bouncing on it as he scrambled to straddle him, bringing Derek's fingers to him mouth and lapping at them, wetting them with whined pants. 

"God fucking look at you, so fucking eager, so fucking desperate for it, coming out here and sucking my cock like a whore. "

He writhed on him, agreeing with his words, gasping as Derek's claws slid out, dragging along his tongue, moaning high and shakey as blood pooled, letting Derek drop his hand, pulling fabric from his ass to push two fingers in, sucking at Stiles's tongue, snarling at the taste of him, one hand firm and rough on his hips. 

"'M gonna ride you so fucking hard, pup. Gonna have you begging to cum in me and - oh fuck, fuck please - fucking fill me up so I'm - God yes - I'm leaking with it."

He he couldn't stop talking, pushing down on Derek's fingers the pained stretch of it all just making him toss his head back, clenching down and groaning in pleasure, legs spreading all filthy and ready. 

And fuck he dragged his ass over Derek's cock, precum sticking to his cheeks as he rocked at Derek's tip, circling the head around his twitching, gaping rim. Grinning down at the whimpering man cheekily. 

"Say please."

_"Please."_

He dropped down hard and fast, probably to fast but fuck it felt so good, stretched open and wide on Derek's thick, throbbing shaft, bouncing on it and twisting as it slammed into his prosts, digging his fingers into the meat of Derek's shoulders as Derek cut and scratched at his back, snapping his teeth up at him, gone on his high, almost feral with it. 

And fuck Stiles came screaming, Derek's pleading whined of 'more' and 'please' only adding to how fucking hard he came, cum thick and pulsing into his suit as his eyes rolled back, snapping that Derek 'had better cum in him right fucking now or he was so gone' and God.

God Yes Derek looked gorgeous when he came, hair askew, mask slipped over his cheeks, eyes wide in shock, teeth bared in mock grow as his cock twitched inside him, filling him up like he promised. 

He hadn't waited around, climbing up on shakey limbs and scrabbling to fix his suit as best he could, tugging on his mask, leaving only his mouth visible. Zipping Derek's cock up and fixing his own outfit before bending to whisper low in Derek's ear. 

"Call me when you make it out of there,  _Wolverine."_

Damn, fleeing a scene as Sirens sounded, Derek furious shouts of revenge in his ears never felt so damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
